


Of Rabbits and Spirits

by Ralcemns



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Gen, so here's something to stir up the angst a little bit more, something between a fix it and a wreck it, still not over it, yes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: "Curley's wife said angrily, 'Don't you think of nothing but rabbits?''We gonna have a little place,' Lennie explained patiently. 'We gonna have a house an' a garden and a place for alfalfa, an' that alfalfa is for the rabbits, an' I take a sack and get it all gulls alfalfa and then I take it to the rabbits.'"- from Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cried for like twenty minutes after finishing this book. I'm planning on this being a long deal, but that depends on how long it takes me to go through the seven stages of grief. I apologize if I can't write their slang quite right, but I'm trying. Also any place where "God" or "Jesus" or "Christ" would be used as a curse is gonna be replaced with "gosh" for moral reasons ^_^

"George?"

A still and peaceful silence met him.

Despite the many commands to keep facing across the river, Lennie turned around. George was no longer behind him.

"George?" A hint of desperation had crept into his voice as he searched the trees. "George, are we gonna get that lan' now?" He turned all the way around and stood, scanning through the brush.

Suddenly, a bush rustled. It drew Lennie's attention, especially when he saw a fluffy, floppy-eared critter hop out into the open.

"A rabbit!" he cooed. He lumbered towards it and snatched it up. "George? Can I keep it?" Of course, there was no reply.

His worries were momentarily taken away as he carefully stroked the bunny's cloud soft fur. "I won't do another bad thing. I won't. I'll treat you gentle-like," he promised.

"You better," hollered a brittle voice.

Lennie swung his head and saw a head of red sausage curls peeking out from behind some leaves. He gaped. "You was laid still back at the barn!"

"I was," she confirmed. She took a brave step forward and chose her words carefully. "Do you know where you was?"

"Where I was?" Lennie wondered, fingers still between layers of hare.

"Where you was before I came through now," she specified. "What happened?"

"George was here," Lennie recalled. His brows furrowed as he remembered his predicament. "I don't know where he gone."

She took another step forward. "Well, I was only sleepin'. I woke up and decided that I wanta walk around without Curely to tell me what to do. So I walked away and happened here."

"You was only sleepin'?" Lennie sagged in relief. "Oh, I ain't in no trouble, then. That's why George ain't mad at me. You was only sleepin'. Me and him and... and Candy, we gonna get a piece a lan' with rabbits. I got oneta bring, right here." He held out the creature for her to see. "I'll go back and show George."

"I don't think you should go back," she cautioned quickly. "I think..." She thought. "I think I saw George pass by. I can show you to him."

"Show me to George," Lenie affirmed, carrying his rabbit and approaching right next to her.

She took one step farther from him. "But don't touch me," she commanded. She twisted her fingers around her curls nervously.

"Awright," Lennie agreed. He followed a few steps behind her as she led him deeper the other way into the trees.


End file.
